taskforce589fandomcom-20200214-history
Dax
Introduction Dax is a member of a mysterious group known as the Echo Corps. He has helped Task Force 589 in Operation Cold Shoulder, but had to miss Operation Takedown due to a hit he took from an RPG at the end of Cold Shoulder. Background Not much is known about Dax’s past, other than the fact he is a genetically enhanced commando in an army of clones. The full extent of his abilities is unknown, but what has been directly observed is a super-human intellect and enhanced healing abilities, able to regenerate limbs and heal wounds in seconds. He appeared one day in Command’s HQ during the middle of a briefing, startling everyone in the room. He said that a General Quilix had sent him to assist in any way he could, and so Dax was assigned to Task Force 589 for a trial run on Operation Cold Shoulder. Dax claims that he is actually Captain Dax, the leader of Echo Squad. Echo Squad is rumored to have taken on the terrorist group Scorpia, but the only evidence to support this is the unexplained fall of three Scorpia command centers on three separate continents. One command center was hidden directly under a state park, yet not a sound was heard. Whether these rumors are true still has yet to be seen; however, it seems clear that Dax is still not someone to be trifled with. Operations Dax served as the heavy gunner on Cold Shoulder, taking down scores of Russian guards. He is most noted for capturing Makarov by shooting out his arms and legs, providing the remote scout that downloaded the files from the Russian mainframe, and calling in the Echo Corps for extraction when the situation got out of hand. He also took a direct hit to the back from an RPG, surviving the experience only because of his superior armor and rapid regenerative abilities. He then returned to fight in Airwolf and Danger Close. Personality Dax is grim but determined, with a stubborn will to survive. He is most comfortable in his armor and armed with a DC-17m, and tends to be slightly irritable if neither condition is possible. He seldom slips into unnecessary chatter, but when he does he has a dry sort of wit and often makes grim but amusing jokes. He often talks about "his boys" in Echo Squad, frequently mentioning a "Bek" and a "Chainer". Though he keeps it concealed for the most part, Dax is often frustrated by the technological gap between his home and ours, and he harbors a deep and bitter resentment for non-clones, or "mongrels". Despite these feelings, he deeply respects Ace and Ghost, saying that they "fight well for mongrels". Gallery File:Boss2.jpg|Dax in his "body-bucket". File:Boss3.jpg|Dax in Operation Airwolf. File:BossChainerweapons.jpg|Dax's weapons Quotes *''"(Ace:That is one ugly bug, Dax.) You should've seen it before I shot it."'' *''"Russian things aren't very sturdy, are they?"'' *''"This Vulcan EBF-25 would be perfect for Chainer. It matches his style: Subtle as a sledgehammer."'' *''"I just feel so...exposed without my armor. I don't care how conspicuous I look in it: I want my body-bucket!"'' *''"Not bad. You two fight well, for being mongrels."'' *''"(Ghost: Bloody hell, this hardware is ancient!)(Looking at an AK-47 from a Russian guard.) No kidding. It's not even electric."'' Category:Characters